What Can I Say?
by wvarrior
Summary: Although opportunities head been laid out in front of him, Cronus keeps trying to find himself. Through romance, violence, and somewhat adventure, he does.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

I was always a ghost, a shadow. I would just stick around, and try to be noticed, but that never really worked. Being nobody is who I am, no matter what. My father rarely gave me attention when I was a child, and I didn't have many friends growing up

By the way, did I mention my name was Cronus?


	2. Chapter 1: Lemonade Stand

Chapter One

POV: Cronus

Do you ever have that one dream that repeats itself? Well, that's what I'm going through every night. I mean, THE SAME EXACT DREAM. And it's not like I remember most of it, or it has a meaning. Or, at least I think it doesn't.

So in order to keep it off my mind, I play my guitar. Give me any song and I can play it, not that I would. I mean, since I'm always busy and all.

Anyway, I never thought that dreams can tell fortunes or any of that 'witchcraft' crap. Yeah that's right, I'm down to Earth and head toward reality, which is why I don't have friends anymore. I used to believe in fairies and magic, but that was before I grew up...

"Hey! That's Fo+r The Custo+mers, Yo+u Crackass!" Porrim smacked me in the back of my head after I took my second cup of her homemade lemonade.

"Geez, it's not like anybody is buyin' this shit. Wvhat wvas the purpose of this again?"

Porrim crossed her arms. "Yo+u Signed Up Fo+r The "Feed The Po+o+r Grubs O+f The Wo+rld" Pro+gram, So+ Here Yo+u Are, Fundraising. No+w Sto+p Drinking O+ur Pro+duct And Actually Help, And Yo+u'll Have To+ Pay Fo+r Tho+se."

I rolled my eyes at her, tossing the now empty cup over my shoulder. God, this was boring. We'd been sitting out in the sun for hours without any customers, not counting Porrim, and I. Suddenly, a familiar red sweater came into view, even though it was blazing outside. I smiled as Kankri came up to our stand, and handed over a crisp boondollar.

"I'll t9ke 9ne cup 9f lem9n9de, ple9se." Kankri was handed a fresh cup full of lemony juices by Porrim, and I put the boondollar into the register.

"Thank you for funding the FPWv program, the wvorld-wvide starvwing grubs wvould appreciate your generous donation," I said, going over the script Porrim wrote for me. Kankri smiled, probably thinking I actually meant it.

"I'm gl9d y9u f9und s9mething useful with y9ur time, Cr9nus. This is 9 very nice 9cti9n y9u've decided t9 t9ke." Kankri flashed a small grin in my direction, and left.

Once he was out of view, Porrim muffled a small giggle.

"So+, What Else Do+ Yo+u Do+ In Yo+ur Free Time?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Shut up"


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Chapter Two

After a few more hours of slow business, Porrim and I decided to call it quits. All together, we had earned 40 boondollars from lemonade. It wasn't a lot, but the director of the program was thankful for the amount. As we departed, Porrim bid me farewell, and I to her.

Since I didn't look forward to an empty hive, I headed the opposite direction to pay my old man a visit. My father lived only a few blocks down, and I managed to get there before nightfall.

"Me boy," My dad, Dualscar, said as he opened the door, "I'm happy ya came to vvisit. Come on in, stay a wwhile."

I walked in and sat on the familiar antique loveseat that was still in the same place. I rarely come out of my hive to see my pop, but I'm always greeted by the same old place that I remember. It doesn't take long for me to smell the lasagna in the oven, and I was glad I stopped by.

Dad started to set the plates on the table. "So, lad, howw are ya doin' these days?"

I shrugged, "Wvell, I'm learnin' howv to play guitar. I'vwe started to get the hang of it. Also, I wvas considerin' enrollin' in actin'."

I then heard a slam of the utensils hitting the table.

"Laddie," pop said, shaking his head, "I'm proud that yer interested in those things, but they're goin' to get you nowwhere. If I wwere you, I'd think about pursuin' a career that is more like...let's say... a pirate. That'll gitcha the gold and the lasses. Stop thinkin' about magic, and more about adventure. Reality and miracles don't mix."

I've heard this lecture far too many times to care. And each time I've told him that that's what I want to do with my life. Before I could argue with him, the oven beeped.

Dad sprang up. "Dinner's ready. Go get Eridan."

As I walked down the once-my-own hallway, childhood memories flooded my mind. The old crayon stain from the Pyropes' visit years ago. Those were good times. Bad memories also lingered within the walls of our household. There were still holes in the wall from the time our mother passed away, which was only a day of anger. I stopped in front of my old room. A sign that read "Cronus & Eridan's Room: WIZARDS ONLY!" hung from the door. After knocking several times, Eridan answered.

"Go awway, dad. Wwe're busy," he yelled from the room.

I opened the door to find Eridan, Karkat, and Sollux sitting on the floor with a D&D game out. Karkat seemed to be the dungeon master.

"Hey kiddo," I said, leaning against the door frame, "Dinner's ready."

Eridan looked up at me. "Oh, it's just you Cro."

I sat down next to Sollux, who waved at me.

"Hii Cronu2, Miituna 2ays two go fuck your2elf, but ii thiink that wiill never happen."

I chuckled knowing that it was probably true.

"So, can I join? Set me up."

Eridan sighed and said, "Fine, right noww wwe're raiding a goblin cavve."

"Swveet, let's begin."


	4. Chapter 3: Into Darkness

Chapter Three

After so many minutes of intense D&D playing, I finally heard our dad thump over to the door.

"Wwhat in blazes are ya lads doin' in thar? Dinner wwas ready nearly fifteen minutes ago!"

The four of us sighed, putting our pieces down.

"Alright, guys, let's finish this some other time. I'm starvwin'," I said to the boys, standing up. We all sat down at the polished table, expensive (and probably stolen) china set for each spot. I served myself to some delicious lasagna with grub sauce. As usual, Pop chattered on about old pirate stories of his younger years. I spaced out when he retold the part about the giant squid.

"Thar t'wwas, the biggest tentacle I evver did see. Wwith suction cups as big as me head. So I raised me cutlass and- laddies, are ya listenin'?"

I snapped out of my daze, and to the looks of it the other trolls did too.

"Um, yeah. It's vwery...interestin'," I said whilst picking up my glass.

"Wwell, ya better be listenin', cause this is vvery important information I'm givvin' to ya. Can help wwith ya later on in life." He then proceeded to stab a sausage with his steak knife, and shove the whole thing in his mouth.

I took a sip of water. "Yeah, because I'm gonna need to learn howv to fight a giant squid."

My dad pointed his knife at me. "Ya sure wwill," he said, swallowing the last bit of his sausage, "Especially wwhen ya go ovver seas."

"Wvhen wvill I evwer go ovwer seas? I don't evwen wvant to be a sailor, or a..a..pirate!"

"But ya wwill be. I am goin' to recruit ya on me ship, and yer gonna followw me footsteps to become successful. I already made me decision."

I started to choke on my water. The room was silent except for my coughing. Eridan swapped looks with Karkat, who was playing with his food.

"Wwell," Eridan said, taking his plate, "I'm so full. Thanks for the meal, dad. Come on Sol, Kar, let's go finish our game."

The three of them sat up, and left the room. That left my old man and I alone. I also started to sit up, but my dad stopped me.

"Please sit dowwn, son," he said sternly.

I didn't sit down. "No, stop tellin' me wvhat to do. I can do wvhatevwer I wvant, because this is my life. I control it."

"YER GONNA BE DO WWHAT I SAY CAUSE I WWANT YOU TO BE SUCCESSFUL! I WWANT YOU TO BE HAPPY," he pounded his fist on the table, shaking it, "PLAYIN' THE GUITAR AND FAIRYTALE GAMES IS GETTIN' YA NO WWHERE!"

"Playin' the guitar makes me happy! I don't need to be strong or rich, I just wvant to do wvhat I lovwe."

Dad shook his head, "Yer mother nevver wwould'vve wwanted this."

I clenched my fists. "Howv dare you say wvant mom wvanted! She lovwed us all as wve wvere, and just wvanted us to be happy."

"Ya think I didn't knoww her as wwell as you? She wwas my wwife! I lost the wwoman I lovved," he placed hand over his face, "And I need to showw her I still care."

Tears streamed down my face and fell onto my shirt, staining it purple. We stayed quiet until I grabbed my coat.

"I wvill nevwer followv you."

I quickly put my leather jacket on and headed out the door, slamming it. I didn't say goodbye to him, nor Eridan, but I was sure that I would see them again. It was pitch black outside already, the street lamps giving off a soft glow. I stuck an unlit cigarette in my mouth. I never light them, I just thought they looked cool. It was a cool night, and goosebumps formed on my arms. There was no sign of anybody outside, but I felt the presence of someone there. I stopped walking, listening for any sound whatsoever. I shrugged when I didn't hear anything, and started to head down the street again. I should've double-checked, because someone came up behind me and sent a stab of pain through my back. I dropped to the ground, not seeing his face, and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4: Hell

Chapter Four

I woke up blind folded, and with my hands and feet bound. However, there was no gag in my mouth, so I shouted to get help. The pain grew worse in my side, and my mouth was dry.

"No one can hear you, th1s place 1s far secluded from any 1nhab1tants. You w1ll do what 1 say, and nobody gets hurt," a husky, but familiar voice emitted from the other side of the room.

I quieted down, saving my energy for any sudden events. I finally thought about what he had said.

I said to him, "Wvhat do you mean nobody gets hurt? Are there other people here?"

There was no reply, only the shuffling of feet. Then the man spoke again.

"Get on your knees."

I didn't move, and I suddenly noticed how cold the floor was. My skin was bare, the man probably stripped my clothing. Suddenly, he walked toward me, feet thumping every step.

"Wv-what are you doin'? DON'T TOUCH ME!" A cracking sound erupted from the mystery troll, and sheer pain spread along my side. I guess that it was a whip that struck me, and it hit me once more, on my ass this time.

"Wvhat the hell?! Agh!" I shouted.

The troll grabbed me by my hair, yanking my head up.

"Your pun1shment's not over yet, you bastard. Now be a good l1ttle boy and behave."

I heard him come inches away from my face, his hot breath on mine. He grabbed my bulge and twirled it around with his fingers. With his other hand, he grabbed my jaw. His nails dug into my skin.

"Ahhaha," I wimpered.

He growled, "Does 1t hurt?"

He locked his lips on mine, bearing his fangs and nipping at my skin. He stroked my tentabulge, which grew wet by the second. Braking our rather aggressive kiss, he took his tongue and licked the tip ever so slightly. The mockery was miserable, for my aching bulge pleaded to enter him. He stopped licking, and blew ever so slightly on it. I truly believe this was torture. Again, he ceased blowing on it, and whispered in my ear.

"Th1s," he said, "1s it the beg1nn1ng of hell."

Hours of him banging his rock-hard bulge in my ass was really hell.

"FUCK," I would say when close to climax, " FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-"

He would then shove his hand in my mouth and pull his bulge out before I came. He would jam his giant tentabulge in my face and make me suck it, or I would have to get whipped again. The worst part was when he would take a metal clamp and pinch my tip. When the night was over, he knocked me hard in the head for good measure and threw me into the street, still named and blindfolded. I managed to get the binding of my hands, which then I took of my blindfold. I saw that I was covered in cum and bruises. Bite marks were visible on various parts of my body.

"Wvell shit. I wvas just raped."

I was too sore to walk anywhere, so I just laid there, wishing I was back at my hive. I must've dozed off because it was starting to get light out, and a red sweatered troll approached me.

"9h my g9g. Cr9nus, are y9u 9kay?"


	6. Chapter 5: Change In Routine

CHAPTER FIVE

POV: Kankri

Like any other morning, I awoke at five o'clock sharp, got dressed, drank my naturally sweetened tea, and headed out for a forty-minute walk. I took the same path, crossing the park with the leaf-changing trees, walking over the creaky bridge by Porrim's hive, and then finally taking the gravel road back to my hive. Usually the walk was uneventful, but I didn't mind that. This morning, however, was different. I had come across a bare body laying in my path. It turned out in was an unconscious Cronus, who was naked.

"9h my g9g," I had said, "are y9u 9kay?!"

I ran over to him, covering my eyes so I wouldn't see anything I shouldn't see. Cronus' eyes slowly opened, and I exhaled in relief. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly, and he let out a rasped cough.

"H...hey there, chief," he breathed.

I kept telling him that it was ok, that I'd help him. Deep slashes spilled purple blood out fast on his back and sides. I took my nice sweater, and wiped his face with it. I then took the whole thing off and covered up his privates. Luckily, I had an undershirt underneath. With one hand, I held on to Cronus' waist, and with the other, I took his arm and pulled him up. Judging from the sharp breathes and wincing, he was in a lot of pain. Since my hive was only a block away, we headed there instead of his place. It took a while to arrive, but Cronus and I limped there just in time. I unlocked my hive and quickly laid him on the sofa.

"I'm g9nna get the first aid, and run a bath. 9r sh9uld I just get P9rrim?! W9uld Aranea help? 9h G9g I need t9 hurry y9u're g9ing t9 die. Cr9nus Amp9ra is g9ing t9 bleed t9 death in my hive, and it's all my fault!"

I scurried around the house, looking for things I know I didn't have. I finally had enough of it, and broke down on the floor. I started crying like an imbecile until I heard someone call my name softly.

"Kankri, I'm don't need all that. Really. I just need a showver, and some clothes. By the wvay, sorry about the couch, chief. Kinda stained it purple."

I wiped my tears away, and nodded. Grabbing him once more, I helped him to the bathroom, where I turned on the water for him. Since my size in clothing was a lot smaller than his, I just gave him stretchable boxers and a baggy t-shirt. He didn't seem to care, I'm guessing because that's what he usually wears. When he was done, I helped him to the bed. He was still wet, and he looked different without he hair gelled up. Cronus insisted that bandages weren't necessary, but the wounds were still bleeding. After more wincing and painful gasps, he finally fell asleep. I got a good look at his face while slept, and he looked pretty peaceful. A strand of hair fell over his closed eyes. I went over to the bed and sat on the edge, placing the strand away from his face. I wanted to know what happened to Cronus, but I'd have to wait until he woke up.


	7. Chapter 6: Wounds

Chapter Six

I must've gotten in bed with Cronus unconsciously, because I woke up under the sheets in the very same bed. Cronus, however, seemed to be missing. I began to worry, he wasn't healthy enough to leave on his own, whether he thought so or not. Plus, whoever kidnapped Cronus might still be after him. I got out of bed and left the room in search of Cronus. To my surprise, he was sitting on the couch in only his boxers. The t-shirt was stained purple and tossed on the floor. Re-runs of the human show, "The Walking Dead" played on the television set. Cronus turned toward me and smirked.

"Mornin' chief," he said, "Slept good?"

I put my hands on my hips.

"9h, d9n't give me any 9f that 'g99d m9rning' crap. Y9u scared the jegus 9ut 9f me! Y9u sh9uld be in bed, resting!"

Cronus sighed, "But I wvould'vwe only bothered you wvhile you slept. Besides, the wvounds on my side opened up again, and I didn't wvant to get blood on you or your bed."

He then pointed to the freshly wrapped bandages.

"9kay," I breathed, "d9 y9u want anything t9 eat? Any refreshments?" I clasped my hands together.

"Nawv, I'm good. I don't wvant to be a burden. I'm gonna head out soon anywvay."

Cronus started to get up, putting his weight on the uninjured leg. I ran over and pushed back on the sofa rather aggressively, forgetting about his pain and wounds.

"OUCH!" he yelled.

I flinched for him. "S9rry, but y9u cann9t leave. Wh9ever was after y9u is still 9ut there. I'm g9ing t9 make y9u s9me s9up, and y9u're g9nna get situated."

He shrugged once more and I headed into the kitchen, getting hot water for his soup and my morning tea. The day was quite gloomy, sprinkles of icy rain fell from dark clouds. I shivered and continued to stir the tea and soup.

When the food was ready, I carried it into the living room where Cronus lay. I put my tea down, and held the s9up bowl in front of him. He then reached to take it, but I pulled it away.

"N9," I said, dipping the spoon into the broth, "I will feed it t9 y9u. Y9u are ill, and require as much rest as p9ssible. I am g9ing t9 be a resp9nsible h9st."

Cronus huffed, "Kan, I'm really not that bad. I think I'll be able to feed myself. Go and drink your tea."

I ignored him and shoveled the steamy s9up in his mouth. I guess he didn't mind it after all, because he was quiet for the rest of the time. After the bowl was empty, Cronus wiped his mouth. His leg started bouncing and he had an anxious look on his face. For ten minutes I watch him do this, until he finally spoke.

"Hey chief, wvould you mind helpin' me to the bathroom? I gotta take a piss"

I sat up, "Why didn't y9u tell me bef9re?"

"Cause," he said, his leg still shaking, "I thought I could do it by myself. Nowv I know I wvas wvrong."

I grabbed his arm, and he sat up. Cronus seemed to be healing fast, he no longer needed me to pull him. He just needed someone to put his weight on.

"Fuck," he said, "I'm gonna feel that later."

We arrived at the bathroom, and he let go of me.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"N9 pr9blem."

He limped inside, but lost his footing after tripping on the rug.

"WVAH!"

Cronus fell, sending me down with him. I threw my hands out, afraid that I'd sprain something. I landed on top of Cronus, who seemed to be on his back. I laid there for several seconds, and heard a hissing sound come out of Cronus. I finally snapped out of confusion and sat up.

"Cr9nus, I-I-I'm s9 s9rry. Y9ur w9unds...Y9u must be hurting s9 much. Let me get up."

Cronus's hissing turned into a pained chuckle, and I felt his chest rise with every sharp breath he took, coming out raspy and choked.

"Please," he exhaled, "Stay wvhere you are. I'm quite fine wvith this position."

I felt the tickle of his hands on my bottom, which seemed to have snaked their way there. I smacked them away, and pushed my hands on Cronus's stomach in order to get up. This, however, was a bad idea. Cronus swore and grabbed my wrists. He seemed to be in no conditioned to be holding my weight in one area. I dropped my arms to the floor next to his head, and had my legs on either side of him. My face was only inches away from his, our eyes locked into trance that was neither a dream, nor reality. He started to speak, but I interrupted him by pressing my lips on his.

I guess it felt like the right thing to do.


	8. Chapter 7: Raspberries

Chapter Seven

POV:Cronus

When someone hot and sweet is lying on your stomach, looking deep into your eyes, you'd probably think you're dreaming. When Kankri was on top of me, from an accidental fall, I really wanted to make a move. I was going to live through the pain, and stretch up and close the gap. To my surprise, he did it for me.

It only took a second for him to take on the situation, and do it before I could.

"Mph! Mmmm..." was my reaction when he quickly pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't hard, sloppy kisses, though. His was soft, and melting. Nothing I had experienced before. I quickly loosened up, grabbed the back of his head, and weaved my fingers through his feathery hair, which looked like he tried to comb, but it still stuck up in some places. His eyes were open so slightly, I could barely see the bright red highlights in his eyes glimmer with excitement, and eagerness. Kankri was the first to break away, but kept his tongue out a little bit. He then grazed my jaw with it, getting to the side of my head, and nibbled at my fins. That definitely turned me on. I grabbed his ass with one hand, and with the other, I rubbed his stubby horns. Kankri tensed up at first, but then relaxed with a soft pur.

"C-Cr9nus?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

His face blushed more than it had before.

"I want t9 try it. I-I'm ready."

I looked at him slightly puzzled, and pressed my hand on his cheek. It was warm.

"Are you sure, chief?"

Kankri nodded his head, and I helped him slip off his sweater. He was small, and lean, but with developing muscles. We started kissing again, and his hand slipped down my pants and found my bulge. I was surprised at how fast of a pace he was going at. I didn't mind, though, and I let go of him to take off my shirt as well. I would hate to brag, but I worked out almost every morning, and was a lot thicker than Kankri. I took off my boxers too while I was at it, and he marveled at my tentabulge.

"I never th9ught it w9uld be this big," he said.

I chuckled, "All in a day's wvork. I wvas also a little excited to do this wvith you, finally"

Kankri smiled slightly, and started to stroke my length. It felt so good. To be honest, I had never had any sexual intercourse yet at the time, and it felt different to masturbating.

"Ungh, yeah," I groaned.

Kankri started to go a little faster, before slipping it into his mouth with a slurp. He bobbed his head back and forth, gained speed every second. I held on to the back of his head, pushing it to go faster. Our moans echoed throughout the bathroom, making it seem louder.

"Kan, I think I'm gonn-A-AAAHHH!"

I pushed Kankri's head towards me, and came in his mouth.

"FUCK," I yelled.

"GMPH!" Kankri gagged.

I pulled my bulge out, and purple slime spilled out with it. Plankton coughed some of it out, wiping it from his mouth.

"Sorry," I winced.

He looked up at me a smiled his cute smile, and pressed his lips on mine, so that the purple also got on my mouth. After I broke away, I took my throbbing tentabulge, and slid it into Kankris nook. He gasped, writing giants around my neck. When the whole thing was in, I slowly moved my hips up and down. Kankri must've noticed noticed how much it was hurting me, so he took over. His hips raised and lowered like a machine nonstop. I took my hand and grasped his small bulge, stroking it like he did to me. It seemed like it felt good, and he pounded faster. I bit my lip, and placed my other hand on his waist.

"Cr-Cr9nus," he squeaked.

He stared at me, which seemed to turn him on more, and pounded even harder. His poor nook must have been ripped to shreds, that's how much force he was going at. I gasped for air. I just felt so good. I dropped his length so fast, my .com ached. That's when we both climaxed.

"CR9NUS!"

"KANKRI!"

Pleasure shot through me like a lightning bolt, causing me to quiver. Red cum shot out of Kankri, who then collapsed on top of me. Purple oozed out of him, and dripped into the red slime, making a raspberry puddle.


	9. hmm :?

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I just don't know if I should end the fic here or carry it on. I have plenty of good ideas, but I just don't know how to tie them in with the story. It may take me even more time if I decide to make another chapter. Hopefully, I'll include more content/words in the chapters now, so they won't be as short. Thanks for understanding. I'm glad that my readers are awesome.

Sincerely,

wvarrior


End file.
